


If

by Desuke



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst and Tragedy, M/M, Mafia AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 05:06:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19419076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desuke/pseuds/Desuke
Summary: Beelzebub still hates the fact that he always dragged by this whore pace. Like sometimes he can read him easily, but sometimes he's the one who be read by this man.Yes, he really hates Belial.Despise him so much that he sure he will kill this man one day.





	If

"So, how about tonight?"

"Ehh, tonight? ...I don't know, I've already had a promise with my fiance."

"Aah, that's too bad then." The guy with black-spike hair taking his wine glass and sip it slightly. His red eyes fixated on the woman who still can't avert her eyes even though she knows all of this is a mistake, "I doubt this man you called fiance can satisfy you as I do though."

The woman cheeks flushed into red. She's trying to brush him off to no avail. That man's charm is undeniable to the point she can feel her heart trembling in temptation, "M-My, how bold. You can stop right there, Belial."

When his name out of those parted lips, Belial can't help but smirk. He knows one more push and that woman is as good as laying on his bed tonight. He can't stop here when he's already so close.

Now, come to the finisher move—

_**CRACK** _

But just when he opened his mouth, the sound of someone coming and pull the chair out in the corner stop him. Belial takes a glance to the big man who came out of nowhere. More than that, until second ago, Belial not even notice his presence. Belial's smile faded, his eyes looking more intense than it should.

Regardless it's a disgrace for his professionalism as one of those 'worker', he can't help but feel curious for one thing.

…Who is he?

The mysterious man put on a giant cloak and his hoodie hiding his face very well. Belial only catches a glimpse of golden silk long hair which falls from the side when he moves to sit. That man let out his sturdy muscled hand and point out one finger.

" _Vodka._ "

The woman who is waitress since before startled and replied quickly, "Oh, yes!" she's leaving Belial which still observing the man closely. That waitress was not gone for too long, she immediately comes back with one glass and bottle, "Enjoy, sir."

Not say anything, he just takes the glass and pouring his own drink. Belial following his move but the eyes still won't left him. Even now when the waitress already there to pulling back his attention, Belial can't fully change his mind. As if the heat beside him is the most matter above all.

"Do you know that guy?"

This question finally reverts Belial's attention to the woman. He sipped the liquor and looking at her, "Nah." He laughed sheepishly and put down the glass, "I don't know, but..." his eyes staring deep at her, "...did you?"

The curiosity win. Belial can't help but ask now. Luckily the woman doesn't mind giving the answer, "He's one of regular here. But he rarely talks and always alone so I have not much information about him too." She takes a glance to that mysterious man slightly, "He's so different from you, Belial. The opposite even. But when I think about it, he always here when you're not around, so this is probably the first time I see you two in the bar together."

"...Ah, I see." Belial only nods and drinking again. He ignores the fact that the woman already looking at him with anticipation.

"Oh, by the way usually he's gone after midnight. I never pay attention so much but the least I know every time I had a shift, he disappears suddenly and there's only payment on his table. It's kinda weird how I'm not realized when he's gone especially since he has a big figure like that."

"Hmm hm," Belial only nods his head several times then smiled to himself, "that was more than enough information though. Thank you... Anna?" he finally looking back to the woman seductively, "You're really perceptive for a beautiful woman. I really like that."

That 'Anna' chuckled and looking away with a blush on her cheeks, "Oh no, I'm just telling you what I know."

After that, she starts to blabbering about everything that Belial can't grasp what it was. He can't give any care for that while his focus remains on the man. There's an urge to know him more and he got itchy. But Belial was a good actor above all that, he can respond and flirt with the woman in front of him while he alone keeps checking the man inside his mind. Making sure that hooded figure won't slip off from him that easily.

They keep talking to each other shamelessly until the time for that woman's shift almost over, "Umm so... about the night that you told me before—"

"Oh? Didn't you say you already had a promise?" Belial cut her words quickly. He said it so bluntly while enjoying his drink, "I've been wondering about this for a while. I think it's better for you to not make your man waiting with his cold tiny dick after all." Then he sipped the liquor inside the glass until its empty.

Surprised with this, the woman starts to shout in a trembling tone, "Wha-What!? How dare you say—"

"Come on, I'm just joking... and guessing a little bit." He smirked when Anna looks flustered with her dark red face, "Ahh, so it's true after all."

"I-I... HATE YOU!"

Just like what Belial probably wish deep inside, the waitress runs away with little tears flowing from her eyes. She is more embarrassed than angry. Maybe she actually hopes something from Belial but now she got nothing. Belial didn't care about that though. What he cares now he can be alone and focus with something worthy... or at least that's what he thinks.

Now he's alone with the man who just sits there silently. He doesn't move from his first position as if he's not in this world since begin with. Belial keeps his smile and pours his last drink from the bottle. At the same time, TV which closes to them showing midnight news and the sound echoing between them.

_["—Please refrain your self from going out at night due to the fact that these serial killers haven't caught yet. Don't ignore the warning from police. Stay safe and be careful."]_

Those words always there before they closing the news. It's not without good reason though. Lately, in this area the serial killers showing up is increasing in numbers. Some of them already caught but they most likely working alone and an amateur. The most dangerous is probably still out there. That's why the victims amount not decreasing at all. In fact, some cases showing that the victim now looks brutally murdered without any mercy.

Regardless of that, for some reason that even Belial can't understand, he knows that the man attracted him. That man doesn't do anything pointless at least for now. He only drinks until the last drop from his second bottle. When finally he moves to take something from his pocket—most likely his wallet—Belial see this as chance and he gets closer to open the conversation.

"You leave now? Isn't it too soon?"

Realized Belial talk to him made he stop for a second. As if he surprised by how dare that flirty man trying to approach him. But not long from that, the hooded figure continuing what he left before and ignore Belial purposely. He let out some cash and put it on the table before standing up and almost walk away immediately. If only Belial not say...

"I know your secret."

Wise choice of words. The man looks stop slightly and he starts to turn his head a bit so Belial can see one eye glaring at him behind the dark. Belial smirk devilishly and whispered, "We have the same scent after all... oh wait, maybe I could say... birds of a feather flocks together?"

 _((_ _"_ _—We're like birds of a feather flocks together."_ _))_

At the same time when Belial said that, something makes the man looks stunned for a moment. A foreign yet somehow familiar voice echoing inside his head. Belial can't see that eye again when the man in front of him murmur quietly, "You..."

"Hm?" but before Belial can ask more, he walks quickly and leaving Belial behind. It's just... somehow Belial understands and he can't resist a smirk appear on his face, "...Oh?" then he too following the mysterious man and they finally out of the bar not long after that.

That almost-giant figure keeps walking on this dark street without looking back. Belial didn't even need to lower his sound of steps and stay steady on it. Almost no one out here except them due to the warning in every news which makes most of the people here too scared to lay their feet on the ground.

Yeah, no one dumb enough to involved with serial killers... except their own kind.

They finally arrived in a dark alley. As if he knows what's coming, Belial's smirk widens then he dodges when that man suddenly turns around and give him a hard kick. Responding to that, Belial runs towards him and give that kick back. They crashing their body to each other with different expressions.

A harsh battle is inevitable. They throwing punches, kicks, even slams to each other but these experienced fighters can countering all without a problem. Belial thoroughly enjoying all of this, it showed up on his face very well. Opposite of that, the bigger man looks so pissed and his move sharper in every turn. Until finally he gritted his teeth when Belial's punch almost hit his head. He avoids the last attack quickly so Belial only touching the air... but it makes his hoodie going down.

Refracted by moonlight, that long silky golden hair looks undeniably beautiful. Belial's eyes widen with the view in front of him. He stunned at the moment and of course, his opponent won't let go the chance, the bigger man's sturdy hand reach Belial's neck then slam him on the wall.

"HAGH!" Belial coughing up when the hand starts to choke him. His cough forced to stop with a harder choke. In the end, Belial chooses to keep his voice down and he standing there silently with his gaze piercing through the red eyes in front of him.

Belial's smile vanished only for a second before it's coming back. He snickered slowly then grabbing the stranger's hand but not pushing him away. That golden-haired man notices this and his eyebrows frowning deeper.

"...What are you after?"

For a while, Belial said nothing. This makes the man in front of him lowered his strength, showing the sign that Belial should talk by now before he does something worst. Belial chuckled one more time and finally answered, "Look at yourself. Why would you hesitate? You can just kill me already."

"Don't get me wrong. I will kill you after this." To show how serious he is, that man strengthens his strangulation. Even so, Belial's smirk won't vanish, "...I'm just wondering why you won't take out the gun from your pocket." Said him at last.

"Oh? So you notice. Well, as expected." His laugh echoing on the wall and the mysterious man's jaw start to harden, "Hm... even if you ask why, I don't know what to answer... except because I don't feel like I want to use it."

"...Do you wanna die that badly?"

"Nah, I'm not the type who can die easily. Just rest assured, bud." Feeling the hand in his neck tighten, Belial only laugh it off, "Hey, want me to guess what's on your mind right now?"

"..."

"(What the hell that he want? What did he know about me? If he knows something, where did he get that information?)"

"..."

"Realized it or not, your mind is already filled with thoughts about me." Belial reaches that man's hand then stroking it down as he continues, "Even if you kill me, you'll be surrounded by curiosity and you will go insane slowly... but sure."

The seductive tone now filled the air between them. Belial won't let go of the red eyes and even challenged him. For an unknown reason, the man which resist since before suddenly stop. He let Belial do what he wanted until he can feel Belial's touch on his face, caress his cheeks then start to reach his peak of lips.

"...I'm interested with you."

When Belial said that, his eyes soften slowly and so does his tone.

"My name is Belial, what yours?"

As if... he actually saw someone else in front of him and he looks like... missed him?

No no, why does he think like that—what Belial said now is not on his concern. The man parted his lips and move to avoid Belial's fingers. He looks confused for a while, maybe wondering so hard why he just let a stranger touched him without any defense like that. When he's off guard, he forgot to keep the strength in his hand, Belial released himself with no trouble then reaching that man's face with both of his hands.

"Wha—"

His mouth now locked by Belial. The devilishly handsome man forced his tongue to get inside and invite the stranger to dance. Belial tilts his head and deepens the kiss. At first, the man's body stiffens but when he realized that Belial only inviting him to play with lust, he starts to relax but still cautious.

The man still won't kiss him back but Belial knows this silence means he already got the permission. He starts to decreasing their distance, one leg slipped between that man's thighs. Belial only let go to take the air, his tongue sticking out with harsher breathe in every pulls. Now his hands reaching that long golden hair and grab it harder than he intends to do. Sooner or later, Belial knows that man will give him back what he wants.

Belial's eyes open up a bit when he can feel the man's hand on his butt. Just stay there until Belial moving purposely so the man can stroke it. Belial can feel he's moaning behind the kisses. He can't control his body now and the heat makes him drown in lust. Wondering why he feels hotter than before and how much he looking forwards the sex with this man... even though it's not too long since his last boring experience.

Honestly, Belial wants this man to let off his guard and fuck him hard on the ground already. He won't even mind if this man ripped off his pants and bang him hard on the wall for next hours. Especially when he can feel a bigger thing behind that man's pants and its not even hard yet. They finally break the kiss and now feeling each other breaths. Belial's smirk widens and he holds the man's neck to keep his body stay still.

"There's another reason why I won't take my own gun."

"..."

Feeling the tip of their nose touching, Belial grinding their hips to each other. The man looks unfazed at all even when he can feel Belial already hard down there. This is supposed to be one night stand only, just like the nights before—

"You can give it to me, right?"

—but somehow Belial can't think like that anymore.

"I finally found you."

He knew deep inside... this is just the beginning.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Granblue Fantasy © CYGAMES** _

_**Prompt ©** _ _**Zeru** _

_**Story © Kira Desuke** _

_Rate : M_

_Genres : Romance/Tragedy_

_Main pair : BubsBel_ _(Beelzebub x Belial)_

 _Warnings : Mafia-AU_ , _Reincarnation-AU,_ _Semi-OOC,_ _Semi-_ _PWP, BDSM,_ _vulgar words, violence,_ _etc_

**.**

_**Fanfic Commission for** _ _**Zeru** _

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**IF** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

Even though he already prepared, it still startled him when he woke up alone on the bed.

Usually, he feels fresh after such a long night, but this time some parts of his body are cramped. Belial sighed and try to sit down. He scratching his back head while opening his eyes a little bit. Looking so far to the wall as if want to judge it.

"Man... what a beast." He mumbled it harshly. Clicked his tongue a few times in the process. Now he moves to the side of the bed, slowly... but at least he manages it with all the pain over his body, "Guess I'm also guilty, I thought he was virgin. Damn." Continuing his protest, Belial caressed his own hips and back carefully.

It's been so long since the last time he was the receiving end. Rather than regret it, Belial must appreciate himself since he finally manages to invite that man somehow and got the great pleasure he desired after such a long time. Belial never trying so hard to convince or seduce his sex partners before so this whole experience with the mysterious man was really new to him.

Only one thing remains unknown.

"...I don't get his name, huh?" when Belial recognized that, he stops his move and start to thinking, "I remember I didn't push him for the name too much. I wonder why—"

_(("—ubs."))_

"—huh?"

Incoherent sounds suddenly echoing inside his head. Belial felt the pain slightly so he touches his head by reflex. His eyebrows frowning when the pain comes back and he starts to grabbing his black messy hair.

_(("—In the end, —ubs let me sweat and strain, while he just laid back and enjoyed himself."))_

_(("Are you gonna be okay though, —? That can't be easy on you."))_

_(("—You always were the aggressive type. You barely leave your partner space to breathe."))_

_(("LET'S CLIMAX TOGETHER! ANAGENESIS—"))_

All these words suddenly hit like brick puzzles thrown at him, but Belial can't understand any of it—

"Agh... ah.. wait..."

—and somehow there's still a piece of the puzzle missing.

"AAAAAAAAAAARRGGHH!"

Forcing his dry throat to scream, Belial holding his own neck then breathe harshly. Taking in as much air as possible. He reaches the blanket and squeezes it hard with one of his hands. Cold sweat flowing out of his body and face. He stays still like that until he can breathe normally. Belial looking back to space in front of him.

"What is... that?"

It's a little bit different, but Belial pretty sure that was his own voice inside his head. But he can't comprehend what was the meaning of that or even when he said those ambiguous words. Yet, nothing changes around him now. Belial chuckled to himself then wiping his sweat before walking away from the bed.

"Maybe I'm too tired? Haha funny, this isn't like me at all."

Yeah, he will laugh it off like usual. He already faced bigger problems than this and he can still live peacefully, that's why this weird experience too won't stop him from moving. Not even bothered by the fact that he's now naked in a hotel by himself, Belial walks steadily to the bathroom. His smirk disappeared slowly but surely from his face... showing that he actually taking this seriously.

...But for now, he will ignore everything.

**#**

_["Where are you? I heard that you haven't come yet._ _"]_

"Yeah, I've got problems to solved, so—"

 _["_ _I'll say it as much as it needs to make you understand."]_

"..."

_["Do your job properly."]_

"…I am. You just didn't see it."

_["..."]_

"..."

_["...Belial—"]_

"I know. Sorry, that was a bad joke." Keeping himself for not sigh, Belial hold on his breath, "I'm on my way. You don't need to worry. See you..."

_**PIP** _

"...Lucilius."

After he hung up the call, Belial looking at the black screen on his phone silently. He closed his eyes before opened it again then put the phone inside his pocket. Belial smiled quietly while keep walking to his destination. Letting people passing him by with no care as he disappeared in the middle of crowd, leaving no trace behind for a normal people to follow.

...If only they knew.

The step of shoes stopped in front of one empty building. Belial looking at it with a satisfied smile before he snorted and go in through the front gate. During his trip to the door, no one in sight. But even with both his eyes closed, Belial still can feel the presence of few people watching him quietly. They didn't move at all even when Belial finally enter the building.

Inside, Belial can see someone approaching him, "Thanks for coming—"

"Don't bother. Just order your men out there to increase their guard," Belial said while he points out the front door with his thumb, "they're good at hiding their presence. But that's not enough to fool another mafia on Lucilius level. They will be swept out instantly."

Surprised when hearing this, the man nod immediately, "Yes, sir!"

"Lucilius told me our 'baby' this time had hired several professionals before being caught, so don't risk anything unnecessary. Well, I can handle them by myself actually." Smirked with one eyebrow risen up, Belial tilted his head. Showing off his hard jaw and shoulder blades, "But still... I'll give this warning for your own good. Before you pissed Lucilius off and make your head flying off instead."

"R-Right." He shuddering with his own words. Belial's smirk still there when he gave a sign that the man can go now. He ran off to outside then closing the door. Making that noise echoed in the largely empty building.

After he's gone, Belial snorted and looked forward. Taking another step, he walks to the only door in the corner. He opened it and the view makes his smirk wider.

"My, my... good morning everyone!"

As expected of chosen talented men in his organization. Even they're still below his level, they have done a very good job for Belial to admit. Like a father proud with his sons, Belial smiled while he getting closer to their bounded prey in the middle of room.

"I don't think this day will come, comrade." Belial knelt before the head boss that looks tired after beaten up so many times. Right behind the boss, his underlings looks much the same, even some of them already in critical condition, "I think we all could be a great happy family, what a shame, right?" Belial asked with a sad yet seductive tone, stroking the boss cheek softly.

As if he really cares for the boss and will do anything to help him.

...But everyone here knows every word which came out from that poisonous mouth was obviously a lie.

This mafia organization was ruled by one and only name in the country, Lucilius. The ruler that not an ordinary person can meet him so easily. He's a very careful person and skeptical. Rumor said that he even killed all his own relatives and friends so no one can track him. But maybe all these sacrifices have paid off enough by how the current organization is now the largest in this country to the point where even police can't touch them anymore.

And now after that kind of history, it's still a mystery how Belial who was absolutely no one in the past suddenly became a direct underling of Lucilius. Some claimed that he suddenly appeared from nowhere and next time he showed up, he became a messenger between them and the boss that they never meet before. At first, no one believes until Lucilius himself told them by his own voice through the main phone—which it's rare for him to do that—and some of them witnessing Belial go in and out from Lucilius room like it was nothing.

Many wondering what's wrong with this change of heart... then it doesn't take them long enough to know what kind of person Belial is. A sex beast that literally can fuck anything as long it moves. His sensual aura showing that he will do anything to get the pleasure he wants. Spread news said that he raped some of his subordinates and it came with solid proof. But it won't do anything since no one dares to disturb him due to the fact that you deal with him means you will deal with Lucilius too.

But still, you can sleep with him no matter who you are, he's not even picky. Just always remember to know your limit. You won't mess with the wrong person after all.

Then again thanks to this fact, now almost everyone here guessing that maybe Belial really did seduce Lucilius somehow to get his current position. Even though his personality is the worst, all of them must admit that his good points are a dangerous weapon. Belial has a nice muscular body, not too thick nor thin. He's handsome, definitely has charisma, and sex experiences makes him undoubtedly extraordinary on the bed.

Knowing that, who can really reject him when they've got the chance?

Back to reality, the poor boss can feel he near his end. Soon, the charismatic beast in front of him will chew him up mercilessly. This desperate feeling makes him on the edge and finally burst out, "You can't… You can't throw me away j-just because I defied you once—"

"Once? If I remember correctly, this is the third time you ignored my warning."

"You're wrong—"

"And this time you even made Lucilius gave a direct order to clean up your mess." Belial sighed and he stands up, showing all the members his disappointed face, "Do you have no shame? He was the one who picked you up from slum when you failed to make your own organization and now you try to stab him from the back. Such ungrateful trash."

"No, I'm not! I didn't mean to betray him! I was trapped!"

"Oh, is that so?" asking with an uninterested look, Belial turn on his phone and showing a video where that boss making a deal with other organization. Above all that, they were the messenger of their rivals. His voice and those people echoing in a tolerable range, "We can hear your every single word here. What do you mean by 'Leave it to me, I can find a way to destroy Lucilius' then?"

The man left speechless. He no longer can give any reasons to save his life now. He tries to move behind the tightness of ropes, starts to let out some tears on the corner of his eyes, "W-Wait, that was— I can explain—"

"Hmm, the punishment for betrayal... what was it again?" Belial acts as if he asking one of his subordinates behind him. But before one of them could answer, he snaps his fingers, "Oh, right. Death penalty. Hahaha, how could I forget? Silly me."

"NO, WAIT! I—"

_**DOR**_

Not waiting for any useless attempt, Belial pulling out his gun immediately and shot that man right through the head until his blood splattering out to his follower's faces behind him.

"Hii... Hii... AAAAAAAA!"

Belial's sharp and quick move showing that he actually knew the answer since the start but choose to play with his words instead. He snorted when those betrayal subordinates start to screaming in fear, making chaos by all their regret over the empty space.

"Finish them."

Two words are enough for all his underlings to pulled out their own guns. Shooting out the bullets like hard rain of fire to their hopeless prey which have nowhere to go.

_**DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR** _

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"STOP! STOP—AAKH!"

Their scream and cry in pain echoing for a second before it disappears completely. Not even looking back, Belial only whistled in every step to the front door. Both his hands inside his pocket, passing other guards which watching out around here steadily, keeping up with their own job. Belial standing on the terrace while stretching out his body then let out a long sigh.

"Sir, about the reports—"

"Oh yeah, you guys can go to Lucilius first and tell him I sent you." He answered nonchalantly. As if he knew what his subordinates will say either way, "My partner last night was so rough you know, can you imagine? I mean, it's been a long time since I'm the one who took it, at least he can be a little bit gentler."

Hearing this, his young subordinates cheeks getting redder and he starts to gulp his own saliva.

"I'm thankful enough he didn't rip my ass apart though, but I'm still tired and need more rest." End of his chatter, he laughed quietly with no care. Belial opened one of his eyes and smirked when he saw a cute expression of his underling. Belial leaning on his shoulder and whispered seductively, "So... would you kindly help me to explain it to Lucilius... please?"

That hoarse voice right beside his ear making his legs trembled. He gulped and nodded quickly, "O-O-O-Okay!" then run away.

"I'm counting on you!" Belial's smile still won't vanish until that back's boy not on his site anymore, "What a cute virgin. Maybe I should reward him some time." Chuckled by himself, Belial then continuing his journey to wherever his feet will take him.

Now, he's all alone again.

As if the previous incident never exist, Belial forgets it quickly like a flowing wind which can go anywhere as it pleased. He already used by all of this sickening lifestyle until he lost count of it. Nothing new, nothing will change, no one can stop him now. He's one of the tops in the food chain after all.

But then... even so...

...why he feels as if there still something missing?

This is ridiculous. God has chosen him as a special lucky one bastard in a country without rule. Might as well enjoy it until the last moment. What else does he want when his life already so perfect?

Especially after that night—

_**TEP** _

Even though he lost deep in his own thought, somehow Belial can still notice someone is there. Belial looked up and realized he's right in front of the cafe's door in town. There should be nothing special. Yeah, it should be.

...But Belial knows his eyes catch on something who triggered the switch inside him.

Right behind the glass window, Belial can see the mysterious man in his head all this day. Without anyone on his side just like before, he looks so serious to the menu book on his table. His giant cloak which covers almost all of his body starts to draw some attention. But for safety purpose, people around him trying so hard not to look. Maybe it's because his existence alone put intimidate aura just by sitting there without doing anything.

For some reasons, Belial's smirk appeared and without any second thought, he comes into the cafe. The bell's ringing but only the waiter and waitress notice him, give him a warm welcome he deserves. Belial only smiled back then his eyes focusing on one man while he walks to approach him.

That man flinched when he realizes someone pulling the chair in front of him and sit down there without permission. He forced his way to meddle in his life just like before. Belial showing off his smile which full of confidence while the man's lips are slightly apart before closing back slowly.

"Long time no see, big guy."

"What do you want?"

Such to the point question. Belial chuckled by the fact how that man won't even try to hide his annoyed feeling, "Nothing. I'm hungry so I'm going to find some food then I saw you here." But for the umpteenth time, that man sighed quietly then ignoring Belial as if no one there. Belial only smiled before continuing, "You see, the food taste better when you have a company to eat with. I don't see any harm for eating together, so you won't mind, right?"

He still not say anything until he clicked his tongue. He called out a waiter then choose something on the menu then drove him away. Belial still smiled at this view. And before the waiter really goes with a terrified look on his face, Belial added, "Make it two. I love to have a glass of water too."

Honestly, Belial didn't know what the man in front of him just ordered. He just get along with it so the waiter can go as soon as possible then he will have his own time with the mysterious guy. As expected, that man turns his back immediately. Looking straight to door, as if he won't budge with the way Belial staring at him.

"At very least, you can be thankful there is someone here who completely fine with your shitty behavior."

Ah, he looks like he didn't expect that sentence as opening conversation, "…Huh?"

"You even left your partner naked alone on the cold bed, that's not very nice of you."

"…"

"I knew we silently agree that it was going to be a one night stand. But at least say goodbye properly. Didn't your mom teach you some manners?"

"…You too must be thankful that I'm not killed you in your sleep."

"Hahaha, of course, you can't kill me because you knew that I will notice right away." Seeing a tissue sheet near him, Belial plays with it lazily, "Which actually your best decision. I don't like cleaning my bed sheet from blood." He mumbled.

That man won't give any comment regarding this. He definitely limited himself for not saying too much. Belial doesn't really mind about this, though he will still say anything he wants. His smile keeps appearing on his face as if sneering without fear. Belial holds his chin with hand on the table, watching every move of that man curiously.

What makes… this man so interesting?

Apart from his beautiful long golden hair, Belial still remembers how that braided hair feels so silky on his hands. Belial knew he always being told how charismatic he is that almost every woman or even man who look at him enchanted by his charm. But let's face it…

…this is the first time he's been fascinated by someone.

Belial doesn't even know who he is. He keeps staying with familiar feeling around him every time that man locked inside his eyes. That man wearing the same giant cloak like yesterday so Belial starts wondering what he wears behind that now. Belial himself still wearing his shirt with three buttons upper is open and a suit outside, same like yesterday but with a different design. Typically clothes for mafia members and Belial doesn't care if anyone will know he's one of those 'bad guys' right away.

Not long after that, their order finally come. Belial a little bit surprised when he saw the waiter put on two cheesecake with a chocolate chip on their table with a glass of water that Belial added before, "Wow, too much sweetness here." He said while laughing to his own joke. The man didn't respond anything, only take his fork and start to cut it, "What a surprise. I don't think you are a 'sweet' person. Now I'm wondering if you are a romantic person as well." Belial snickered then following that man to do the same with his cake.

Even though his partner still won't say anything, Belial keeps talking friendly as if they are old friends who meet again after such a long time and how they are miss each other so bad. Belial doesn't look bothered by this. He makes it naturally so everyone around them really thought they are close friends somehow and not doubt anything, especially since the bigger man let out some intimidating aura purposely so no one can approach him... even though it's not working at all to Belial.

"I was ex-patisserie, you know." Finally, Belial said that. Even though it looks desperate or out of the blue, Belial's smug face showing that he actually had that kind of past, "You should come to my place. I'll make sweet desserts for you as much as you want. How does it sound?"

Then as he wished, the man finally stopped eating and speak up, "Why you keep bothering me? Once should be more than enough."

"Well, you didn't drove me away like what you did to that waiter, so I assume you actually like me being here."

"Ridiculous."

"You should say that to your self. Why pretending so hard to hate me?" Belial snickered when the man starts to change his expression again, "Come on, I'm trying to lift up the atmosphere here. Would you at least respect my effort?"

That man gritted his teeth, showing how pissed he is, "You—"

His words cut off by the sound of a bell from the front door. Both him and Belial looking at the same direction. A tall and thin guy released his hat and some waitress approaches him. From the way they talk, it's obvious that man is the cafe owner.

Belial only watches him lazily until he notices how the man in front of him back to be calm again. This time, as if he knew something, Belial smiled and continue eating calmly just like him. When that man has done, he stands up first and leaves Belial alone without giving any question. Only the payment and tips on the table.

"Here we go."

Belial's smile still there when he stands up and just did exactly the same. He walks out from the cafe then leaning back on the wall not far from there. He put out the only cigarette inside his box and lit it. He smoking and stay there until night approaching, wait for something. After a few hours—yes, he only smoked once—Belial looks at the dark corner which leads to the back door of the cafe before going there with knowing the face.

He stopped his step at the same time when the weird voice disappeared slowly but surely. His smile hasn't wavered at all when finally he can catch a full view of what's happening here.

Just like him, the mysterious man who still wears his giant cloak turns his head to Belial calmly. Belial can see a splattered blood on his cheek. Right next on his feet, the café owner laying on the ground with a pool of blood surrounding him. There is no more movement even the sign of breathing, Belial can confirm that poor man already gone from this world for good.

"As I thought, you're the serial killer that makes the police restless recently." Belial chuckled, so satisfied for this fact, "To think there's still someone out there who choose to work alone rather than join the organization. I love how bold you are, big guy."

The man only snorted and move away while checking his body from the blood of his victim, "...I can protect my self just fine. Don't need to play house with babies like all of you."

"Wow, that's rude. You can take more profit in socializing though, just saying." Seeing the man only ignore him, Belial sighed for the umpteenth time, "Well, I'm not intending to ask you to join the organization, you can rest assured about that."

This time, the man looking back at him.

Belial smiled again, "Now, what are you going to do?"

"..."

"If you free, just come to my place now," turning back, Belial scratching the back of his neck, "You can clean your self there. I bet its closer than your place, right?"

No response, Belial added, "Come on, I insist. You won't make a fuss with me here. If I were you, I wouldn't take that kind of risk." He takes a glance to the man who still standing there coldly, "Besides, I've already promised you that I will make something for your sweet teeth. I'm a generous guy and you're a lucky bastard to witnessing this another side of mine." After snickered once, Belial walking ahead. Pretty sure that the man will follow him somehow.

It takes a minute, but the man did follow him with a tolerable range between them. Of course, Belial notices this and only smiled by himself without stopping. Until they arrived at his apartment where no one knows even people in his organization.

...Then why he let this stranger know and even lead him the way?

Well, Belial himself did wondering why.

But he quickly brushed it off and open the door. He comes in first and turns on all the lamps. The reek of blood spread around when the man catches up. Since Belial used to it, he only laughed then turn around, "The bathroom is over there. There's a towel inside the cupboard. Take your time..."

There is a pause and Belial's smile vanished for a while before it came back.

"...you can call me anytime when you need something. Make yourself at home."

No way the man didn't notice the pause. He thinks about it until realized something crucial. He opens his mouth slightly before it closed then open it again. Hesitation can be heard from his tone.

"...Beelzebub."

Surprised, Belial look toward him with rounded eyes.

"Just call me Beelzebub."

Belial was still dumbfounded. But then he shook his head once and smiled again, "Right, okay then... Bubs." Beelzebub flinched with the nickname already. Before he can protest, Belial turns around and saying, "Aah, now my room completely reeks of blood. Take a bath already, Bubs!"

Beelzebub was kinda flustered with this. Even though he pissed, Belial's protest was understandable. At last, he chooses to shut up for now and go quickly to the bathroom. Belial chuckled slowly when he heard the hurry steps then the sound of a door closing. His hands under the stream water from tap stay still for a moment when he lost his smile.

"...I know, Bubs."

It is ambiguous. Just like this familiar yet nostalgic feeling inside him.

Those words hanging quietly on the air. Will be left unanswered for God knows how long. Belial closed his eyes before opening it again then continue what he left. He opened the fridge, realized the ingredients were barely there. No way the cake stores still open at this time.

Belial stands up and sighed. Wondering what he should do now. Then Beelzebub coming out from the bathroom, "What are you doing?" he asked, still full of caution.

It's not like Belial can blame him though, "Well, it looks like I can't make desserts now. I ran out of the ingredients. Should go shopping tomorrow." Belial turn around looking towards Beelzebub who still not move from his position.

He finally sees that Beelzebub didn't use anything to cover up his upper body, only long pants down there. The wet towel hanging around his sturdy neck and cover some parts of his muscled chest. A tall figure with athletic body standing firm, droplets of water going down on his tan lines. His wet hair falling all over on the back, shining like gold under the moonlight.

One word to describe this captivating view...

Beautiful.

Belial didn't even aware that he just gulped his own saliva. He closed the fridge door slowly until the sound of it echoing between them. Beelzebub still won't move even though Belial now standing right in front of him. The shorter man looked up to see a clear face of Beelzebub. Piercing through the beautiful and dangerous dark red eyes that he has.

"Hey, want to do it until tomorrow comes?"

Beelzebub only responds in silence. Since he not move, Belial will take it as permission. Belial touches his bare chest, admiring the thickness yet still sturdy in place. Feeling bold, Belial moving his hands to reach golden hair and grabbed it so Beelzebub can look down. Their tip nose touching before Belial take the initiative to kiss him first.

Soon they know, no way this can continue without any heat build up between them. The soft kisses turn into wild in a second. But something to be noted, this time Beelzebub responded with the same energy. Now Belial can't help but moan in both pain and pleasure when Beelzebub start to bite his neck and squeeze his rounded ass harder.

"Ha... akh, Bubs... Bubs!"

Belial is wondering if he has woken up the beast sex drives but honestly speaking, he doesn't mind. The next time he gasped, the guy above him already fucks him hard on the floor. Beelzebub thrusts his cock harder, sharper, and deeper inside than anyone could do before. He pressed Belial with no room to go, making the thrusts and bites more intense and hot until he lost control and let the lust take it all over.

They fucked each other just like rabbits in heat. On the floor, in the kitchen, middle room, until finally to the only bedroom. The thought of passive Beelzebub slowly disappeared. It still amazed Belial how his partner this time can be more active and take the lead without waiting for his consent.

Beelzebub leaving his traces all over Belial's body. Showing his dominance as a sign that he's going to own this lustful body which can't be pleasured by anyone other than him. For the first time, Belial gets his highest climax. Not even shame anymore that he spurted his own sperm from his trembling cock and make both of them wet by his own liquid.

As if... Belial has already found his pure Alpha in this crowded society.

The black haired man let out his tongue, asking Beelzebub for more kisses. Beelzebub grants it and forced his stronger tongue to dominate Belial's mouth. He didn't stop thrusting, Belial's nails digging deeper until let out some blood on his back. Beelzebub's hands reaching his partner nipples and pinch it hard. Making sure it will get swollen and redder for the time being. He knows that Belial will be more obedient when he did that.

Both of their groans and moans mixed together and echoing inside the apartment. Yesterday, Belial did think that their first sex is only beginning while Beelzebub thought it was also the last. But now... they finally thinking about the same thing.

"Ah, yes! YES! Bubs... over there! Ah!"

Maybe, it's not really bad after all—

"Tch... Belial!"

—having a partner to share this kind of heat.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Around two months after their second time, they finally got used with each other exists in their life. Which is first for both of them to let someone else this close in a such a long term. Even they know some things inside them were changed little by little.

Who usually choose to be alone...

...and who usually doesn't care with other people.

It feels like some kind of joke. No, it's definitely a joke. Knowing this, at least Belial believes he will be the one who laughs in the end. He refuses to predict what Beelzebub will do when all of this end though. He can think about that later. And maybe Beelzebub like that too but more complicated in his own way.

Only one thing is the same between them.

They don't know when this beneficial relationship will end, but at least until that... they will enjoy their time. Besides, without permission or agreement, they have the freedom to leave. As well as they have freedom to force their way into someone's life.

That's just how they live in this rotten world after all.

"Sorry for intruding! Bubs, you're home?" Open the door so easily, Belial come in without waiting for permission from the real owner of this apartment. He walking straight to the kitchen immediately. Based on the food smell which lingering all over inside, Belial sure he will see the owner wearing a simple outfit and cook for himself, "There you are. Geez, can you at least respond my call so I know you're here?"

Looking toward Belial, Beelzebub replied with an irritated tone, "Can you at least knock?"

"What's the key for if you don't use it?"

"I gave you the key because you can't stop pressing me. And no, that's not mean you can come inside my room whenever you like, especially when I'm here."

"Aww, but if I'm waiting for you to open the door for me, it will take forever."

"Exactly."

"You're an Asshole sometimes, Bubs."

"You're an eternal Whore."

"Jerk."

"Bitch." Now Beelzebub purposely let out a long sigh, "Go home already if you don't have any business here." He said before going back to focus on his stove.

Belial chuckled. He held on his chin with the hand that leans on sofa side, "You sure talkative today, Bubs. Want to do it~?"

The golden-haired man not stopping his movement as if he's not surprised at all and it's true, "What else do you want from me if not for that?"

"Geez, you know me so well."

"Go to hell."

For the umpteenth time, Belial chuckled but louder before it turns to be a complete laugh. Belial turns around so now he lies down on the sofa. Looking at the ceiling, he's humming by himself for time being. Beelzebub notices this but he only takes a glance before mind his own business. No talking between them, it's a complete silence... until Belial opens his mouth and whispering some words.

" _Ah hell, welcome to my feast... time to start the hedonism."_

At first, Beelzebub ignores this and Belial continue to let out more sentences with a unique tone. His eyes closed, his head a little bit tilted, showing off his bare neck.

" _Yes, tonight you take the lead. Daddy won't stop your inhibitions."_

He's singing it smoothly as if this is his own song.

" _Just do what you want, do what you like."_

This time, Beelzebub stop and turn off his stove. He turned around and see Belial still singing by himself with a wide smirk on his face.

" _Release those desires, let 'em go higher..."_ Belial finally opens his eyes slowly but surely. Somehow his sight looks as if he's looking at something which far away within his reach, _"...show me your exhibition."_

Then he stopped.

Feeling so quiet, Belial sits down and look at the way he knew Beelzebub standing while watching him curiously... but trying so hard to hide it.

"...What's with that?"

Belial only blinking his eyes before look away. His smile look has so much meaning in it, "I don't know." He answered... honestly, "It just suddenly popped out in my head so I tried to sing along."

"..."

"What's wrong? Feeling familiar?"

"..."

No response, Belial snorted, "Hahaha, kidding. Come on, don't take it seriously." Belial scratched his own hair before standing up, "Let me borrow your bathroom, Bubs."

Still no permission directly from his mouth, but Belial took the silence as 'yes' and so he walked away. On his trip to the only bathroom here, Belial opens his clothes up one by one. Letting the cold air hit his body directly. Belial tries not to show anything, but now... somehow... his mind is completely blank.

It's crazy, but turn out Belial starts to get used by how he always like this every time Beelzebub is near him. Yes, his mind will be blank, but then some scenes like there's someone crying and screaming appear inside his head. As if there is something that wants him to remember.

…But what? Belial is very sure he didn't experience all those scenes inside his mind, yet somehow he can hear himself laughing while doing all that.

He wonders if... Beelzebub recognized about his weird behavior when he suddenly spaced out. Belial always succeeded to divert the topic when it comes to him but he doesn't know how long this will last.

Next time Belial is woken up from his thoughts, he's already inside the bathroom. He let out a heavy sigh before released his last piece of clothing. Belial turns on the water heater and opens the tap, let water filling in the bathtub. He really wants to soak himself somehow. Drown his body and head for a moment to forget all this uneasiness doesn't sound too bad.

Half of the bathtub already filled with hot water, Belial come in and as his skin felt numb, he can drown without any trouble. Belial let out a sigh on the water, make few bubbles there, let it all pop out when it reaches the biggest shape. Belial closed his eyes then drowning until all his body parts turn wet.

He keeps doing that until he can feel a presence getting closer. Know who it is, Belial only smiled and leaned on the wall, waiting for him to come. The door open and that tall figure is seen behind the thickness of hot water mist.

"…Can you wait until I finished?" Belial asked with a playful and husky tone. Somehow know he can provoke that man desires if he does that, "Come on, still no answer for me?"

Beelzebub keeps his composure, but in the end, he sighed, "Get out already."

"Why?"

"Because we need to talk."

"You can't wait anymore? So impatient."

"What I see now is you only soaked yourself here without taking any bath."

"Everyone needs their own phase." Not tell anything before, Belial turn on the shower suddenly and it hit Beelzebub until he also gets soaked. Beelzebub flinched by this yet he only gritted his teeth. Even though he tried to avoid the water, he's already too wet to get out now. Belial laughed at this, "…See? I'm taking a bath now and I think you should too, sir."

"Tch. Belial, you—"

"Now now, don't look so angry."

Belial chuckled then move until his face right in front of Beelzebub's wet trousers. He kissed the bulge behind the fabric and smirked. His hands already prepare to pull that pants down and revealed what behind there while he looked up and see through the pair of dark red bloody eyes. Beelzebub did the same to his cunning red eyes. They stare at each other as if wants to eat their whole existence entirely.

Beelzebub still hates the fact that he always dragged by this whore pace. Like sometimes he can read him easily, but sometimes he's the one who be read by this man.

Yes, he really hates Belial.

Despise him so much that he sure he will kill this man one day.

Not wait anymore, Belial pulling down his pants. His face meets with the golden hair down there, teasing it and smell it thoroughly. Beelzebub gritted his teeth, grabbing Belial's wet hair harder than usual. He forced that man to swallow him thoroughly until Beelzebub can feel his dick hitting his throat.

Belial almost choked, but he experienced in this so it will not take a long time until he can handle everything. Belial working his tongue smoothly, giving Beelzebub what he wants even though he refused to admit it. Until finally Beelzebub only grabbed Belial's hair then let him move in his own way. Belial closed his eyes when he sucks it harder.

Beelzebub groans when he finally reaches his climax. But he not let it out fully, basically just half climax of it. Either he's the one who holds himself or Belial who purposely not let out his full talent on this. When Belial swallowed some of his liquid, he pulled himself then smirked to Beelzebub which only replied by hissed.

Standing up from his position, Belial hugs Beelzebub and get their lips locked together. Beelzebub can feel the taste of his own liquid lingering inside his mouth. Its dirty and feels heavy, but his instinct make him move quickly and give Belial the payback he deserved. Beelzebub pinched Belial's nipples, make him groan in pain until Belial can be pushed toward the wall. Beelzebub put in one of his legs to the bathtub so he can hold Belial's body there while both of them getting wetter under the shower.

They kissing like animals in heat, their tongues sticking out many times they change the position. Belial's hands help Beelzebub to released his clothes one by one, make them completely naked and soaked. When both of their clothes are gone, Beelzebub starts by kissing Belial's jaw then bite it before he moves to Belial's neck.

Belial feeling so hard only to breathe, his bare chest moving up and down to meet with Beelzebub's hands, begging to be touched. Beelzebub's body towering him, there's no place to go even if Belial wants it. Their moan and breath being one in the air, finding the true meaning behind all this.

Not long until Beelzebub pushing Belial to sit on the bathtub and open his legs while he slipped between them. Belial can feel the hardness in front of his twitched hole. He gritted his teeth when Beelzebub start to push in, at first it slow then Beelzebub rose up against his pace. It's fully inside and Belial moans getting louder. The water inside the bathtub starts to splattered all around them as Beelzebub moving to hit that deep spot inside his partner.

Right now just as he expected from his newest partner strength, Belial can do nothing except moan and grabbing that golden long hair. Some water gets inside him making it all slippery. Belial sticking out his tongue when Beelzebub hit that spot countless times. As if want to punish Belial for being a bad boy and inviting him out of the blue. Not that Belial mind though.

Belial keeps moaning Beelzebub's name until he can feel the thick sperm leaking out down there. When Belial chuckled because he thinks its finally over, Beelzebub pulled himself out just to change Belial position so he can see his partner's bareback. Belial tries to looking back, but Beelzebub moving too fast and put it inside already.

"Bubs—OH!"

Fucking Belial in a doggy style, Beelzebub reach Belial's neck and bite it harder than before. He hides his groan by doing that while let Belial moaning in every thrust. After he gets enough from biting, Beelzebub stands up and focusing on fucking the man inside his own bathtub until both of them climax together.

"You..." Beelzebub says something in the middle of his groan and move, "...aren't you... still have sex... with others?"

Of course, Belial can hear that question but now he can't answer it. Not with the moans were forced out from his mouth.

"Does anyone can't satisfy you... anymore?"

Beelzebub keeps asking. Doesn't really care if Belial can answer him or not.

"You're still tight though. Guess... you're really talented on this."

"Bubs—"

Before Belial can say anything to—probably—defend himself, Beelzebub's hand reach his neck and strangle him. It's getting harder in every thrust, Beelzebub knows it will make Belial's hole tighter. This hard breathing somehow rose up the pleasure he felt, Belial opens his mouth wider, let his tongue sticking out again while he sucks on air as much as he can. His body now only following his lust, moving in rhythm with Beelzebub who fucks him like an Alpha beast.

"I'm coming."

Those two words were the last Beelzebub said before gritted his teeth and pushing forward. Beelzebub looking down so his hair was falling down on Belial's back which curved with the sensation. Belial's body going limp until he falls inside the water which barely there, only as high as half of his face.

Belial can feel the hot liquid inside his body, spreading around as if want him to feel it thoroughly. They keep still in a moment until Beelzebub pulled out. He sat on the other side of a bathtub, lean on there while huffing. Belial sits up when he already has enough energy. He let himself falling behind until he can feel Beelzebub's chest.

"Hey—"

"For your first question..." Belial looking up so he can kiss Beelzebub's jaw right above him, "...I haven't slept with anyone other than you. Basically, since I met you."

Belial relaxing on Beelzebub, reach the tap with his leg and turn it on so the bath can be full of water again.

"And for the second question..." comforting himself, Belial let out a long sigh then his head leaning on Beelzebub's nape, "...Yes, no one can satisfy me anymore as much as you did."

"..."

"Well, if I said that, does it look like we're more than sex friends?"

With a playful tone like that, Beelzebub scoffed and decide that everything which Belial said before just a joke like usual. He replied sternly, "...As if. Move. I want to clean my self."

Belial chuckled at this. Yet, even though Beelzebub tried to push him away, Belial only push himself back further, "Noo, take your time, Bubs~"

"Belial." The voice runs huskier than Beelzebub supposed to, "Move."

At first, Belial still trying to insist. He rubbed his back head on Beelzebub's nape just like usually a cat do to his owner. Beelzebub somehow not moving, let him do as he pleased until a minute is over. This time, Beelzebub push him without saying anything and Belial obeys it while chuckled by himself.

Belial watched how Beelzebub stand up until water falling down from his tall body. Beelzebub just does what he said before, cleaning himself with water and soap then get out without looking back. Belial only humming while watching all this view, completely enjoy it.

After Beelzebub has gone, Belial continues what he left before. He finished the bath then going out with only a towel covering his groin and another towel to dry his own hair. Belial let his wet hair stay as it is so no bangs in front of his face. He walked outside, go directly to the kitchen.

"Bubs, can I borrow your—" he paused when smelling something good, "—what is this? You cook something for me?" Belial suddenly looks delighted and run to Beelzebub just like a kid who wants to take their candy.

Beelzebub who already wore his white t-shirt and short pants looking at Belial with an annoyed expression, "Don't be so full of your self. I only continue what I have been doing before."

"Aww, so stingy—"

"I'm not cooking for you. End of argument."

Belial sighed, "Fine, suit your self." He turns around and walks to another room, "Anyway, I borrow your clothes, Bubs!" he said, a little bit running so he can't hear Beelzebub rejected him.

Inside the room, Belial only found a big T-shirt and no pants. He wears it without any second thought then searching for pants. Just when he remembers that no Beelzebub pants can fit him, Belial going out while fixing his almost dry hair. Belial yawned and let the T-shirt's going down, showing his bare shoulder which has some bite marks from Beelzebub.

"Bubs, do you have any—"

Belial stopped at the sight of two plates on the dining table. Beelzebub still busy on the kitchen to prepare something, maybe some kind of dessert or additional side dish. Belial looking back at the plates and chuckled.

"If you really cooked for me, just say it. I won't judge you."

"Nonsense. It's a coincidence that I cooked it more than my portion."

"Okay okay," Belial hold himself for not sneering but he failed it anyway. Beelzebub clicked his tongue then going back to the dining table with more additional dishes, "woah, so many! Thank you, Bubs~"

"Whatever."

Not really mind it, Belial only nods with knowing smile and finally, they start to eat together. He whispered, doesn't really care if Beelzebub can't hear him or not, "...You can be honest sometimes though."

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Months passed by. Their life almost not have any change at all. They still do what they supposed to do and not meddling the other business. Even so, they felt closer than before until Belial jokingly said both of them just like an old married couple which rejected by Beelzebub immediately.

Beside, Beelzebub can throw away Belial or even kill him whenever he wants. He has almost all the chances he needs. No way in hell, they can be more than that.

Then... why he still hesitating?

That's what Beelzebub always thinking after their sex, every time he watched Belial's white back which already full of his red bitten marks. His mind wondering so many possibilities while he smoking on their bed.

It's just... when both of them not together and doing their own mission in separated place, Beelzebub soon will forget about it again. But they know they will meet again somehow and there's no harm to feeling good with each other. This daily routine walking smoothly like its actually normal. How they can be used with all of this must be terrifying for them in some kind of way. Or at least for Beelzebub who unconsciously permitted Belial as the first person ruining his peaceful life.

"...So, when will everything stop?"

"Huh? Y-You're talking to me?"

Beelzebub looks as if he just was woken up from a daydream. He looked up and see someone who looks terrified by his movement. Beelzebub realized now he still in the middle of work. He closed his mouth and point his gun again.

"Wait wait, can we... can we talk about this?" he stumbled when taking his wallet out. Trembling while he tries to take as much money as possible, "I-I have more than this. I can give you twice—no, even thrice from your payment!"

Beelzebub still calms when he heard this. As a professional, he asked, "Thrice?" the man nodded quickly, "Show me your bank account. Let me check if you really can pay me or not."

The stranger look shocked. He didn't anticipate this. But for the sake of his life, he tapped his phone screen and quickly show the numbers on it, "He-Here."

Doesn't need a long time for Beelzebub to shook his head, "You barely reach my client final payment." And so, he lowered the trigger barrier.

"WAIT! You can't do this to me! You know my position, I-I—oh, right! You... You see, I know Lucilius. I-I even met him a few days ago."

Hearing a name that somehow familiar, Beelzebub's eyebrows frowned deeper, "...Lucilius?"

"Yes! He's your boss too, right? So—"

"I think you've mistaken." Beelzebub had enough, he ready to pull the trigger, "I work alone." Just like he predicted, the man's face now full of unknown fear which built up from his stomach.

"No-No way. Don't tell me you're what Lucilius said—"

Beelzebub points the gun straight to that man's head, ready to blow his head away.

"—a singularity that he—"

_**BANG!** _

A loud noise echoing on the wall around them. The bullet penetrates the head then landed on the ground. The lifeless body falls right next to Beelzebub's feet. He looks at the poor man's body one more time until he steps over it and walks away to the main road out there. Slowly, he repeats the last word that his victim said.

"...Singularity?"

"It feels like... I've heard that before—ukh!"

Beelzebub hissed and holding his head when the pain suddenly come out of nowhere. He closed his eyes tightly until he can open one and try to look at the view in front of him. His sight was a little bit blurry before it comes back to normal.

"...Tch."

Assume it only as usual light dizzy, Beelzebub ignored it and continue walking.

After he finally outside the corner, a sound of barking shows up from far away. Beelzebub stopped and looking at a Doberman dog, sticking out its tongue and tail swinging happily from left to right. Beelzebub just standing there calmly while the wild dog runs to him and the tail swinging faster as it gets closer.

It's pretty obvious that the dog knows Beelzebub so well it not even doubting him as stranger like the others around him. Beelzebub's face didn't waver at all even when he's going down and give some leftovers meat inside the plastic.

The Doberman looks too happy for its own good. Trying to rip the plastic apart when Beelzebub still opening it, "Easy now, I'm not going anywhere." He said. A second before the meat finally out and Beelzebub let the big dog accept it happily.

Beelzebub only watched the dog eating the meat hungrily in silence. His mind wandering somewhere, almost looked as if he spaced out in the middle of a town street. He reaches the dog's head and rubs it slowly.

"I didn't know you have a soft spot for cute dogs like that."

A little bit surprised—but not really—Beelzebub doesn't need to look who is that. He sighed, "What are you doing here, Belial?"

"I wanna go to your place. But then I saw the owner here, playing friendly with a cute dog," Belial snickered and walking closer, "a very rare sight indeed. Ah, I hope my phone battery could hold out much longer."

Belial only needs one step more to get closed, but suddenly the dog ears perked up and it stopped eating. It's looking at Belial in alert, somehow detected him as a threat. Belial put up his hands in defense when the dog starts barking at him, "Wow wow, can you calm him down? Does he think I'm a ghost or something?"

For the first time today, Beelzebub smirked, "He knows I hate you." He said exactly as if its a matter of fact.

"What? Bubs, it's not funny!"

Belial still struggling with the dog which trying to block his way while Beelzebub already turns back to his way home. Belial finally gets away a few seconds later when the dog looks like finding another friend and forgetting Belial immediately. By that time, Beelzebub already far ahead and Belial must run to chase after him.

"Huff... thank you for leaving me behind," Belial said it with a sarcastic tone. But since Beelzebub didn't reply him back, he snorted then looking away with both his hands inside his pocket, "Jerk." Not feeling insulted at all, Beelzebub only snorted and looking away too.

They walk side by side. No one starts to talk since Beelzebub just like the usual himself while Belial whistled casually, looking around to check if there's something interesting. Belial didn't realize when Beelzebub take a glance at him from his side. Watch him quietly on their trip.

When Beelzebub see Belial now, its as if he sees someone with the same appearance exactly like him... but with a unique fashion, mainly because of those fur around his neck shirt.

Recently, this view always coming back every time Beelzebub focusing himself on Belial. At first, he ignored it. But the view getting clearer and he starts to hearing weird words which actually spoken by his own voice.

What is it?

It feels familiar... and nostalgic.

But somehow there's this sadness feeling keeps lurking around his chest. Sometimes it feels hurt and tightened on any occasion for an unknown reason. Is he slowly going crazy?

And the one who can cause all of this probably—

"Belial."

"...Hm?" Belial stopped right in front of Beelzebub's apartment door, "What's wrong, Bubs? It's unusual for you to suddenly call my name like that." He snickered.

Beelzebub not moving at all, not even changing his expression. He only standing there. Let out some intimidate aura which spread around them in a moment. Belial's smirk soon vanished, changing to a confused expression and he starts to rise up one eyebrow.

"Have we met somewhere before?"

At this, Belial's eyes widen slightly. His lips apart, showing that he didn't even expect that question. But after a few seconds, he closed his mouth again before smiling with such a hidden meaning. Belial turned around so now Beelzebub can only see his back.

"…What do you think?" Belial asking back with such a playful tone while he walked away. Leaving Beelzebub who seems surprised when he heard this.

Beelzebub didn't even realize that he start to lost his composure, "Answer me, Belial."

"..."

"...Do you know anything?" Beelzebub asked carefully. His posture changing to be more aware than before. The first time since forever and this hit him hard, "You do, right?" Beelzebub gritted his teeth and his hand reaching his gun behind the cloak. Grabbed it hard as if want to crush it completely by how pissed he is.

Yes. This pain inside his chest feels too real, he can't hide it anymore.

Since when... he starts to actually believe in Belial?

Yet, the answer from Belial never come. He only stands in silence, looks like wait for something in front of Beelzebub's apartment door. Until he sighed and turn his back around, looking toward Beelzebub. His back leans on that door while his head tilted. No cunning smile as usual, Belial averted his eyes when Beelzebub trying to look at him in the eyes.

"Even if I do, nothing will change, Bubs."

The words make Beelzebub's gripped harder.

"You will refuse everything and we're going back to zero."

"...Why?"

This question hanging on the air without an answer for a few seconds. Belial looking straight at Beelzebub's eyes, try to find some meaning but in the end, he only finds doubts. Maybe Belial not much different, but at least he already know what he wants despite everything and even this world will turn back on him again just like in the past. He accepted his repeated fates.

He can clearly see it now.

The solitary figure that he always admired... but never can be reached.

Belial smiled but at the same time, it looks sad. His eyes closed before opening up a little bit when he whispered, "Apparently, you're like this when we're equal." Chuckled slowly then sighed, "...I'm glad."

Beelzebub only knew that Belial said something, but he can't hear it, "What did you say?"

Belial shook his head, "Ah nothing, it's not important."

"Can you stop—"

The words cut off when Belial suddenly pulling his cloak so he got closer. Belial tilted his head, forcing his way and kiss Beelzebub's lips. The heated kiss that will shut everything up. Beelzebub knows this, soon Belial will using any way to make them forget the conversation and moving on to the bed.

No. Not again.

Please... no.

"Belial!" trying to stop the kisses, Beelzebub hold Belial's shoulders and push him away, "Shit! You—"

"What's wrong, Bubs? Why are you hesitating? This is what we usually do, right?" Belial chuckled and stroking Beelzebub's cheeks softly, "Say, what do you want us to be? Can we be more than this?"

He laughed. But the voice cracked slightly and Beelzebub can't ignore that.

"Are we... friends now?"

The sound echoing one last time inside Beelzebub's head. And as if it mocked him, all the ashes have gone and Beelzebub can see everything clearly.

_(("I thought we could be friends."))_

The dark red sky, all these monsters around them, all these destructions, angels with their wings, demons with their wicked horns. Beelzebub's eyes widen when he sees all of this, especially the one that now stands in front of him, ready to betray him just as he expected since the start of a plan.

"...Belial."

That man from unknown past smiled before he lurking out his hands. His mouth opened and closed as if he wants to say something but Beelzebub can't hear anything. The next time Beelzebub blinked, the scenery was gone and now he looks at the Belial he knows. Looking at him with a calm expression, waiting for Beelzebub to come back from his moments of knowing the truth behind their existence.

They only repeat what they were doing all over again.

Just this time... no Singularity or even Primal Beast included.

It's just them.

So that's why doing sex with Belial always feels so familiar. They did it so many times before, even at the brink of world destruction which they desired together because of certain someone. Even though it was not ending well since there were still some different points that they can't get over easily.

Still, at the same time... Beelzebub can't get rid all of his uneasiness. He's looking at Belial in wary and even taking a step behind. It's not that easy to believe again at someone who ever betrayed you in the past. And Belial understands it too well. He won't blame Beelzebub for anything and he won't feel sorry because he did nothing wrong.

They were just unlucky to be in different side. That's all.

But doesn't matter, all they need since the start were only the heat of their bodies after all. The rules are still same. They may fuck their brains out, but when the time's come, they must ready to be apart for the sake of their own goal.

Even become enemies to kill each other.

No exception.

...Is it?

Belial takes a step forward. Hold Beelzebub in place, he kissed the man again. The feeling of nostalgia is too much, its overflowing. As if he knew that Beelzebub held gun since the beginning, Belial slipped his hand and hold both the gun and Beelzebub's hand. He doesn't use more power, only a little bit to push back that gun slowly while they still kissing each other.

Beelzebub can stop the kiss whenever he wants or pull the trigger to make a hole through Belial's chest... but he didn't. That one reason is more than enough for Belial to continue. It's okay. He knew how Beelzebub can't be honest in this kind of thing, after all. So he doesn't mind to take the lead.

...Because he's not much different.

What a dishonest couple they are.

Every kisses and touch make their memories growing vividly. At the same time, it makes them more violent. They start to remember everything from how they used to do sex almost daily as if it was breakfast every morning. Then after that, they will be discussing their plan, sometimes while playing chess when there was not so much to do. They could laugh together, mocking each other in sync, a friends-in-benefit relationship which actually could last forever.

But unfortunately, it could only last for a few decades.

In the end, all of them has blinded by their own ego and ambitious personal purpose.

They can say it was all for the world sake as much as they want, but it's the fact that both sides never reach the conclusion. Between them or Singularity, the real truth has never been there.

This angry feeling makes Beelzebub and Belial feel hotter than they need to release it so bad. After this maybe they can talk... or maybe not. They can have another chance to fix it all... or maybe not. Everything still vague in between. Only their bodies which remain honest for wanting a heat to calm themselves over the cruel past.

Next time they come to a realization, they already on Beelzebub's bed. Both of Belial's legs open, letting Beelzebub come in between. Somehow this time is different than usual. They keep kissing in process, never let go except for taking a breath. Belial pulling down Beelzebub's hoodie then help him remove the cloak. Belial clawing the shoulder above him, groan weakly when Beelzebub forcing his way in despite all the clothes that still lingering on them.

"Bubs... Bubs—ah, no—" felt the tears start to falling down, Belial tries to stop Beelzebub from being too rough. Feels like Beelzebub always turn bigger inside him no matter how many times they doing it, "you can't—hngh!"

"Hold it." Beelzebub stopped when Belial's plea keep getting louder. He kissed the side of Belial's eyes which closed tightly while his hands pulling the bed sheet until it almost tore apart. Beelzebub starts to massage Belial's chest and he whispered, "Isn't that what you usually do?"

Yes. Hold in everything. Concealed his feelings away were the thing that always Belial did since the start. But now he's wondering if his past self did the same too.

Whatever.

Belial let out a weak groan again which soon he hide it by biting the pillow beneath him. This is such frustrating sex and no one can tell them otherwise. They keep doing it until morning comes. By that time, all memories were finished coming back to them and what's left is only the need of conclusion for what they are going to do now.

Belial not really minds if their relationship remains like this forever. Nothing to lose but nothing to take either. No one is going to feel hurt because this is just how they living. It's funny to think every problem can be solved by sex. But Belial only understands this way of living as if its already one of his instincts.

But he must admit... that he actually like how he and Beelzebub can communicate more with their body. Beelzebub is a mysterious one, he always surprised Belial. And the wall that Beelzebub build to protect himself... Belial having an urge to take it down.

Soon they both knew this is probably their last sex. After all, no one wants to sleep on the same bed with their betrayal for a longer time, isn't it?

...That's why Belial pretend he hasn't woke up yet when Beelzebub going up then leaving Belial alone without saying anything. Its been a long time since Beelzebub doing that, feels like they really going back to when they met for the first time. The only stranger, no more no less. Just like another one night stand which always ends in the next morning.

When he's finally gone, Belial waking up and sit on his bed. Just staring in silence at the last place where Beelzebub slept before. Belial sighed and closed his eyes.

At the same time, Belial's phone ringing. Belial opened his eyes and look at the table beside him. He takes his phone and sees the name of his boss on the screen. He hesitates before picking it up.

"...Yes, Luci—"

_["What taking you so long?"]_

"Hm, sorry. I just woke up—"

 _["That's not even a good reason. I know what you always do behind me, Whore."]_ Belial only keep his defend to himself. Wearing a flat expression when no one can see him now, _["Very well. Now I'll forget it. Just answer all my call as soon as possible. No exception."]_

"...Okay."

There's a sound of someone clicked his tongue across the phone. Belial not giving any comment about that. Know that he will only make it all worst. After a few seconds, he can hear Lucilius voice again.

_["I'll get straight to the point. You knew about the job that I gave to some of our spies. Finding the one who makes threats to our organizations regardless he realized it or not since he only works by himself."]_

"..."

_["I have received their reports. It's not much, but some of it mention they saw you near the location whenever police found out our clients body. So I guess I will make this case closed as soon as possible by using you."]_

"..."

_["Now you know what to do. Tell me, Belial. This serial killer who killed our clients one by one. Do you by coincidence know him?"]_

"...No. I don't know him."

_["...Oh, really? On these reports, they said they already got his name. But probably it's fake, so we have to be careful. The name is—"]_

"Sorry, Lucilius. I will find out more about him." Belial didn't realize that he's been holding his breath. Cutting off his boss before he heard something that he doesn't want to, "Please give me time."

The sudden reply makes Lucilius stopped his explanations. Belial closing his eyes again. Refusing to imagine how Lucilius face right now. Besides, the outcome will not so far from punishment. He will get damned sooner or later. Better do what he wanna do now.

...And why would he do that?

Belial himself doesn't understand... yet.

 _["...Okay."]_ Luckily, Lucilius somehow agreed by this propose. But Belial know something hidden behind his every word that he himself must be careful to his owner now, _["But you know what to do when you got his identity, right?"]_

"Yes. Of course."

That answer comes out too soon from his mouth. Belial won't blame Lucilius if he's going to have doubts now.

_["Good. Don't disappoint me, Belial."]_

_**PIP** _

Hearing that the call has been cut off from Lucilius side, Belial put down the phone. He looking at the black screen while his mind wondering somewhere else. Belial smiled quietly before his grip hardened on his blanket.

"So, is this our second Goodbye..."

Let's just end this.

"...Bubs?"

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

No one can tell how long time has passed by now.

Beelzebub almost never cares about the change in his life. Almost. After all, he still startled a little bit when he's going back from work, Belial not inside his apartment anymore. He even left his key on the table. Somehow Beelzebub guessed Belial will come back to bother him again but turn out he never did.

He already predicted the end will come one day. But when it came after they remember their life in Skyrealm... it's actually not really good. Still so much to do, so much to ask. Everything was so vague and it's annoying. Beelzebub can feel some kind of regret which keeps building up inside him. He needs at least punch Belial on the face as hard as he can to let it go.

"That bastard..."

Beelzebub didn't remember for how long he keeps daydreaming since that time. Imagining that one day his hands will be full of Belial's blood after he tortured him until he satisfied. He can't say how much he hates Belial, what he knows is that he's going to find Belial until the deepest part of hell even just for hit him then let him die alone in the worst possible state.

"...I definitely will kill him for sure."

_**TRRRTT** _

A voice suddenly pops up. Beelzebub loosened his grip and look at his pocket, taking his only phone there. The phone screen showing that someone calls him... with hidden number. This kind of method usually used by his clients so, without any further doubt, Beelzebub click 'yes' to answer the call.

"...Who is it?"

For a few seconds, there's no reply. Beelzebub starts to be more aware, his eyebrows frowned when he takes a glance to his phone right next to his ear, "...Hey—"

_["Long time no see, Bubs."]_

No way Beelzebub didn't recognize the voice. He gritted his teeth by reflex, "...Belial."

As if expected that, Belial chuckled before continue, _["Wow, feels weird listening to your angry tone after such a long time. Guess you still hate me after all."]_ paused a moment, _["You see, I've been thinking about all things and I thought I should have talked to you. So... want to meet up?"]_

"Bold of you to think that—"

 _["The bar. Tonight, at ten."]_ Beelzebub can feel Belial smiled on his side, _["I'll wait for you."]—_ _ **PIP**_ _._ The phone cut off one-sidedly. Beelzebub gritted his teeth harder then turn off his phone with an angry expression. Beelzebub almost throws his phone away until he calms down himself. But its already has a crack on the surface because of a hard grip before.

Still the same Belial.

Come and go whenever he pleased.

Not say anything again, Beelzebub speed up his walk to his destination now. With a built up rage, he does his leftover jobs quickly without mercy. Today the request seems lined up and then gone just like that since Beelzebub not taking any place to make a deal now. He just needs something to vent his rage away.

"You're the last."

"WAIT—"

_**BANG!** _

Surely it was. Beelzebub crossed out the last name on the list. His job finally over. Time to go and finished all the business. Belial only mentions 'the bar' but somehow Beelzebub knows very well which bar that he means. Not so long until Beelzebub standing right in front of the place where they met for the first time.

But before Beelzebub can get inside, something makes his body stiffed slightly. If only at that time... he didn't pick this bar to take a rest after doing his task, would he still meet Belial just like the fate should be?

Beelzebub closed his mouth. No one knows what inside his head again after he finally stepping on the bar floor. He walking steadily while his eyes finding the one who already waits for him. Then he stopped when he saw a back figure sit in the corner, drinking by himself. Beelzebub walking towards him and take a seat beside him.

His hand which holding the glass stopped for a while when he notices Beelzebub already coming. He smiled to himself before sipped the last drop of hard liquid. They just sit like that for a few minutes. No one starts to talk until both of their glass empty.

"Too bad everything must end like this."

Belial's voice echoing only between them. No one can hear them since they are in the most isolated place in this bar. Beelzebub glaring at his own glass.

"You knew since the beginning."

Belial chuckled then replied with a usual playful tone, "No. Not really. I knew nothing when I saw you for the first time." He tried to look sincere but it failed, "I'm just curious since you have a nice body, maybe we can be compatible or something. That's all."

"..."

"But then those memories start to hit me. At first, I think it's just some kind of dejá vu which I only saw in dreams."

"..."

"Then it's getting serious and too often. I start to notice that I only felt this kind of thing with you. So, I tried to pay attention more and... finally everything coming back to me."

"...Since when? Why didn't you say anything?"

"Well, it's been a long time. I don't remember the specific." Belial playing with his bottle while keep talking, "I realized that I've been a bad guy for you in the past despite the fact that we often had sex behind the scene. Seems like our bodies were compatible in the past, not much different with present though."

"..."

"I did wonder why I betrayed you even after what we've been going through together with the Singularity. But lately, I understand that even my boss now was my boss in the past. For his sake, I betrayed you. Because I had no choice... and I did want to. That's why I don't blame you if you really hate me now. You doubted me since the start and I just prove it that you were always right."

Beelzebub's eyes narrowed when he heard this, "If you know, then what do you want to talk about?"

Belial stopped his hands then his chin leaning on his arm, "...I just want you to know." Smirked with so much meaning, he looks away. Hiding his true emotion until the end, "I want to see how our relationship going to be in this world. How if we are equal."

Didn't notice that Beelzebub looks taken aback by this, Belial continues with a soften stare to the wall in front of him.

"...How if we can be friends for real."

For a while, no one says anything until Beelzebub scoffed, "Ridiculous. Friends? That joke is not even funny if you're the one who said that, Whore." He said.

Belial snickered and finally looking at Beelzebub, "Rude, Bubs. For all this, I even hope that you didn't get your memories back." Even though he said that, Belial's face showing that he expected Beelzebub reaction so it won't affect him, "But I guess my simple hope was too much. Well, but at least I'm glad about something."

"...What?"

That black-haired man smiled sincerely and staring deep at the dark red eyes beside him, "The fact that your memories were coming back when you met me... showing that we really had a deep bond in the past."

"..."

"That's kinda romantic, don't you think?"

"Gross."

"You can at least pretend to laugh, you know."

"It's too disgusting for me to understand."

"Okay, my bad." Belial laughed and sit up straightly, "Oh, and one more thing. This is the most important thing that I'm really dying to tell you."

Beelzebub opens his mouth slightly. Waiting for Belial to add his words.

"Before we fight at that time... when I said that I thought we could be friends..."

No need time for Beelzebub to remember immediately. The picture of Belial in the past wearing his black suit with one button on the middle of his abdomen and fallen angel fur on his back showing up inside Beelzebub's head.

"...I was actually sincere. I do want to know you more."

The scene where that guy smirked cunningly with a little bit sadness on his eyes... but hidden behind a true obsession of someone.

"I know it's too late. You don't need to believe me if you don't want to. I just want to said it to relieve my burden a bit." Belial doesn't know what kind of expression that Beelzebub wearing now. He just had an urge to leave before its getting too hard. Besides, there's no guarantee that Lucilius spies are not here, "I have to go—"

Before Belial can finish his sentences, Beelzebub grabbed his arm tightly. Belial hissed when it starts to feel hurt. But he can't say his protest when Beelzebub pulling him, forced him to walk faster. On the way, Belial says something like 'thank you' to the waiters and bartenders who looked at them with a confused stare.

Belial knows where the way they heading. No way they can forget this place, the beginning of disaster between them after all. At the same spot, Beelzebub shoved Belial on the wall. It's hurt until Belial has to grit his teeth and groan weakly to hold himself. Belial open one of his eyes which closed tightly to hold the pain in. He chuckled when he see Beelzebub only standing there right in front of him, looking at him with a condescending gaze.

"What the hell, Bubs?"

"You think you can go easily after saying all the things like that?" Beelzebub take out his gun and point it straight on Belial head, "Adding our business from Pandemonium and now, I have too many reasons to finish you for good."

Belial snickered, "...Pandemonium. I don't think I'm going to hear that word with your voice again." After a hard time, Belial finally stands up properly, "Fortunately, I think the same."

Taking out his gun and point at Beelzebub for the first time, Belial's smirk widens.

"Let's finish this... partner."

"..."

_**BANG!** _

That gun's voice starts it all. Beelzebub was the first to pull the trigger then Belial avoids it quickly, run towards Beelzebub while pulling his own trigger. Beelzebub avoids it then he moved to release a kick which Belial countered with another punch. They keep at it like that until the bullets are empty, now they only fight with their body parts.

"Too slow."

_**ZRAASH** _

"Hgh—"

Beelzebub taking out daggers that he hides behind the cloak. Throw all of them skillfully to Belial, make his blood splattered out on the wall and street around him. Belial open one of his eyes, peeking at Beelzebub face behind the arms that already hit by two daggers.

_(("Lord of The Flies."))_

Belial snorted after he removes the sight of Beelzebub in the past, "Your special move never change, huh?"

Beelzebub didn't answer that. He showing three more daggers on his hand, ready to throw it next. Belial smirked in pissed by this. He runs towards Beelzebub while covering his face. Take out one dagger which piercing on his arm, Belial use it to fight in close range.

"Belial—"

"TOO BAD I CAN'T USE ANAGENESIS HERE!"

Beelzebub gritted his teeth when his own dagger almost gives a permanent scar on his face. It cut off some of his braided golden hair instead. Next daggers that he threw can be avoided by Belial easily. It scattered around their playground. Soon, they will read each other move and using anything in sight to take the others down.

They almost have a balanced strength, maybe Beelzebub a little bit stronger but Belial can even it with his sly trick. Deep inside, they know this battle will take forever. Probably there's no end for them after all.

But knowing that, they still smiling.

Clearly, they enjoying all of this. Like beasts which finally found their eternity prey.

But when finally Beelzebub can push Belial back on the ground and almost used his dagger to cut off Belial's throat, Belial grabbed Beelzebub's hair and forced him to look down. Belial kissed Beelzebub lips roughly, biting it hard until it bleeds. Licking the blood on his lips as if its the most delicious liquid in the world. Looking up at Beelzebub like he just drank a strong aphrodisiac in the battle.

Beelzebub gritted his teeth in pissed, but can't really deny Belial affection when that man grinding their bottom parts. The rage inside them boosting their lust, the pants getting tighter. Beelzebub cursed himself but then bite Belial's neck much harder than he ever did, flowing out blood which spreading around him. Now it just looked as if he wants to rip Belial's neck apart until his last breath.

Belial only laughing off the pain and let Beelzebub ravished him as soon as possible. He doesn't know if Beelzebub already notices, but now he already holding a dagger which he can use to penetrate Beelzebub's back and stick it deep inside. Make Beelzebub's heart stop beating now any time is too easy to do.

Yet, Belial only looking at the sky above them, his smirk slowly vanished then he throws away the dagger. Hugging Beelzebub who still bites his neck and sucking his blood, Belial whispered slowly.

"There's no reason... that the sky has to be blue."

Belial making sure that Beelzebub won't hear, he only said it with mouth gesture and no voice right beside the man's ear. The words that feel like he must say it but at the same time it's better to remain untold.

...Yes, it's impossible. What a laugh.

Maybe after this, they will be separated again. And they will meet again. Only to play betrayal game that maybe won't stop as if they were punished by Gods out there. An eternity curse for a forbidden relationship between a demon king and a fallen angel.

Like a circle of life that keep round and round with no end.

No one needs to know the real stories between them.

"[I **** you.]"

...No one.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Erupt, down to the core, dirty hands for dirty love, searching for some kinda carnal desire** _

_**We're all rotten underneath, down to the bone** _

_**Inside of you, inside of me** _

_**Then again, no doubt it's hot, I'm into that kind of thing** _

_**.** _

_**Strip down to the skin, 'till you're ready to begin...** _

_**...and I'll fill the holes in your hate** _

_\- CYGAMES ft. Kobayashi Taro (Parade's Lust)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**FIN** _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> Not much to say... too tired to say anything— #heh 
> 
> Thank you so much for Zeru who's already commissioned me! Hope you like this. And thank you so much for all the readers! Sorry for some mistakes which maybe still exist here.
> 
> Comments and kudos are really appreciated. Thank you!


End file.
